For safety reasons a blast controlling system used for remotely controlling a blasting network has traditionally been isolated from other networks at a blasting site eg. at a mine. The data on the blasting system can however be used to monitor productivity, implement stock control and improve mining methods by making blast information available to those who need such information. It is also possible to schedule and initiate blasts from a central control facility through a suitable blast controlling system.
Another possibility which arises particularly due to the fact that computers are being used as top level system controllers for distributed networks of blasters is to make use of a computer network using Internet or Intranet capabilities. There are however inherent risks associated with Internet connections. Chief of these is the risk that a hacker or unauthorised user may penetrate the system and deliberately or inadvertently generate an unsafe or dangerous command which can arm and fire the blasting system. This type of action can have catastrophic results.